Not Saying Goodbye
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Chuck gets Sarah pregnant than Sarah gets kidnapped by Casey for the C.I.A for a last mission.
1. Chapter 1

Not saying Goodbye

Chapter 1

9 months earlier

Chuck sat at the fountain in the yard waiting for Sarah to meet up with him with some information. "Chuck could we take a walk?" Sarah said coming up to him. He got up and nodded as he took her hand as they went out and walked around. After a couple minutes of silence Sarah turned to him looking straight into his eyes. "Chuck I'm pregnant with your child." Sarah said sternly. He was shocked it shouldn't ever have happened but Morgan stole his last fucking condom. "Look Sarah I'm sorry I will take care of the baby alone if you want me to and you can go back doing the C.I.A stuff." He started to ramble on not looking at her. "Look Chuck I don't know anymore, I'm sorry." Sarah said looking up and kissing him.

Present

Chuck faintly smiled at the small infant in behind the glass. "Carmen Lynn Bartowski." He whispered to himself. "We'll I better go and check on your mother Carmen." He whispered again before going to the room. As he entered the now empty hospital room his heart broke into pieces, Sarah had skipped out on him. "So she never even considered staying I guess." He said to himself as he sat down on the bed and wept.

"Hey bro?" he heard Devon coming into the room with a sad face. "I have a letter for you don't know who it's from but I'm guessing it's Sarah since she skipped out of town." Devon said as he patted Chuck's shoulder. "Ellie is watching over Carmen don't worry we'll help as much as we can, bro." Devon said smiling faintly.

Chuck finally knew that Sarah loved him because in her letter it said she was going to come back but he doesn't know when though. Some of him wants to hate her for upping out and leaving right after the birth but he can't. "Hey someone here wants to see their daddy." Ellie said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey bring the little darling in." he said as he welcomed Carmen.

"I'm sorry Chuck about Sarah leaving." Ellie said softly as she fed Carmen with the bottle. "I know but she has to do some business before she can settle down with her family." He replied packing Carmen's stuff up in the bag.

"Hey little one I'm your daddy and am going to love you so much." Chuck was softly talking to Carmen as she was drifting to sleep. "Ok, Chuck it's time to go home. I have to finish my shift in the nursery but Devon and Morgan are waiting out in the lobby for you." Ellie said kissing his cheek and Carmen's forehead.

As he walked alone with Carmen his heart faltered a little without Sarah by his side. "Hey man there's the little Bartowski." Morgan said as they left the hospital. The drive home he sighed resting his head on the head rest. "Do you think Sarah will come back, Chuck?" Morgan asked turning his head back to look at him.

Chuck nodded as he put Carmen's binky back in. "I just don't want to talk about it anymore guys, let's just focus on the positive things like little Carmen." He said as Carmen gripped his ring finger.

As she laid her head back on the headrest of the set staring out at the blue sky of the plane to Washington Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry about knocking you out before and taking you away from your daughter and the nerd." Casey said as he walked up besides her. Sarah didn't acknowledge him but just stared out the window. "Look General Beckman wanted you for a last mission then you are dismissed, okay?" Casey said trying to get her attention. She was just pissed about everything being taken from her newborn daughter and especially the man she loves. "Look I am pissed at the General for having me taken from my newborn daughter I just had a baby couple days ago and here I am sitting on a fucking plane flying back to D.C for a briefing about a mission that will be my last no doubts about it." Sarah said as she punched the seat in front of her.

It's been almost a month now since Carmen's been born he thought sighing as he picked her up from her crib. "Hey now everything's okay your daddy's here nothing will scare you." He told her hushing her as he walked into the kitchen to get her bottle. It was seven o'clock in the morning as Chuck managed to get Carmen back to bed as he slipped back into bed.

Ellie was fixing breakfast as Devon was getting ready to go into the hospital for his shift this morning. It's been a long rough month for her little brother Chuck. Chuck never told her what Sarah wrote him but she knew as a loving sister that Sarah will come back whenever she's ready to face them. She wants to hate Sarah but she can't.

Sarah parked her Porsche near the Bartowski's home as she finally quit the C.I.A for good. She had lost all her pregnancy weight due to her last mission to destroy the Fulcrum and Ring leaders that was successful. Sarah was nervous meeting her own daughter for the first time since her birth she only saw her for an hour than dumbass Casey had to knock her out. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bags from the trunk and walked into the alleyway to the places of love she remembered.

Chuck was sitting in the kitchen cleaning up when he heard the doorbell ring. "Ellie could you get that." He said as he finished up cleaning Carmen's bottles. "Yes, Chuckster I will." Ellie called back as she scooped up Carmen who was getting fussy.

Ellie was shocked to see her standing there. Ellie noticed some bruises on her cheek that were fading underneath her left eye. She did look kind of out of it. It was a tense minute staring at each other. "Is I is that her." Sarah softly said looking down at Carmen who was staring at her with keen interest.

Ellie just nodded and whispered, "Yes Sarah would want me to get Chuck too come to the door?" Ellie said whispering. Sarah just nodded as she held Carmen who looked up wide eyed as she remembered her own mothers arm as she snuggled into them perfectly. Sarah noticed this as silent tears started falling down her face.

Ellie walked back into the kitchen seeing Chuck walking towards her with a confused expression. "Someone wants to see you Chuck go to her." Ellie said pointing to Sarah who was looking up at the same time Chuck was looking at the door. "Sa Sarah" he said as he met her eyes. They ran to each other embracing into each other's arms semi squishing Carmen.

As she started to sniffle they both looked down and blushed. "Sweetie everything's okay mommy and daddy are here now." They both said just realizing what they both said with tears flowing down both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Secrets and Confessions

Chuck couldn't be happier to have Sarah back into his life but what will he do about Carina? He wondered as he watched Sarah play with Carmen. They had been getting close during the long month right after Sarah disappeared it seemed that Carina was around a lot more and helped him with Carmen when Ellie and Devon were both working.

Then one night he was vulnerable while he was at Carina's apartment relaxing from Carmen while Ellie was watching her. Carina seemed to notice him as she made him feel more relaxed and they kissed which turned into heated lust or passion he didn't know but he liked it and he knew that Carina didn't protest as she made him feel like the luckiest man that night.

Looking over at Sarah she had a peaceful smile on her lips while looking up. "Chuck, Carina's on the phone for you." He heard Ellie call as she opened his door. Flinching as he noticed a curious look upon Sarah's face looking at him he got up and walked out of the room to talk to Carina.

Walking out into the warm night sky he feared this conversation. "Hey Carina what's up?" he asked stupidly as he banged his hand to his head. It was silent on the other end for a moment before he heard some choking sound. "We Well Chuck I j just been made an ultimatum from the NSA." She said in a rush. He was shocked, "Carina what happened?" he asked calmly. "Chuck I know that Sarah is back but I am pregnant with your baby!" he heard her scream through the phone.

He stopped breathing for a short moment and stumbled into the fountain as he felt himself fall back hitting his head on the stone. "Chuck are you still there." He heard Carina ask from the other end. "Ouch yea sorry about that I stumbled and fell back into the fountain. I am such a nerd." He said shaking his head.

"No, you're not Chuck you're very much a gentleman than a nerd. But I need to know will you help me raise the baby if not I will get an abortion right away so I I don't want an abortion Chuck there so so sad." Carina said crying.

"Y Yes I will help I don't know what Sarah will think but I can't help but love you two girls though that's the truth Carina, I love both you and Sarah." He said sighing. "Let me talk to Sarah tonight than you can come here tomorrow." He told her as he walked back inside.

Walking back into his room he saw Sarah sitting up waiting for him. "What was that about?" Sarah asked as he sat down beside her. Taking a deep breath, "One night while I was at Carina's apartment relaxing one night from Carmen we um made out than god we had sex, I was so lonely and she I don't know made me relax and I'm so sorry Sarah." He said starting to cry.

"We'll she just called to tell me that she has been given an ultamatitum from the NSA because she's now pregnant with my child." He said putting his face into his pillow.

He could feel Sarah's soft hands rubbing along his back. "Chuck sweetie you probably think I'm mad at you but I'm not, I wasn't around for an entire month and she stayed and helped you take care of Carmen and I know she is faithful and she will make a great mother to both of them." Sarah said as tears started flowing down her face.

He was stunned what he just heard. "Sarah look at me yes I love her now but I love you equally too nothing will change that and you are Carmen's only mother." He said as he lifted up her head. "B But you can't have us both Chuck I know that and you know that." Sarah said meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I will have both of you I love you both and if we have to move out of this country than be it but I am not leaving you or Carina!" he said kissing her as she kissed back. "I love you Chuck I really do and I am sorry for not being there." Sarah said as she kissed him more passionately.

The next day Chuck awoke to feel Sarah's arm around his waist. Smiling contently he rolled over to watch her for a few before getting Carmen. Seeing that she was starting to stir he kissed her cheek and got up. "Hey is Carmen up?" Sarah asked him sitting up. "Nope but I'm going to go check you want to come?" he asked her.

As they both walked into their daughter's room she was already awake just thrashing and moving around happily. "Hey, sweetie mommy's here." Sarah said lifting her up. "Chuck could you get me a diaper this little one's made a messy." Sarah said in a baby's voice as the baby squealed. "Already put one on the changer honey." He said laughing at the baby's happiness.

As the day went on he was getting antsy for Carina's arrival and he showed it. "Calm down Chuck she'll be here and we'll figure this thing out together." Sarah said stopping him as she kissed him. Then they heard a knock on the door. "That must be her." He said smiling walking up to the door. "Carina I'm glad that you're here!" he said hugging her. "Let me help you with your bags." He said as he picked them up.

"Oh, Sarah I've missed you." Carina said as the two girls hugged. "Me too Carina." Sarah said. "I heard that you're pregnant and I'm happy for you it's life changing." Sarah said as they hugged again. "Okay, who wants to change Carmen?" Chuck said as he brought a wide eyed Carmen out to the room.

"I would Chuck." Carina said as she took Carmen from Chuck. "See everything's going to be okay Sarah." Chuck told her kissing her. "I know I love you Chuck." Sarah said kissing him passionately. They broke apart when Carmen walked back in holding a happy Carmen.

"She is a princess!" Carina said as she gave Carmen back to Sarah. "Let me show you where you're going to stay Car." Chuck said as he took her luggage. As Chuck led Carina to their Master bedroom, she gasped. "Chuck I can't stay with you and Sarah in the same bed." Carina said confusedly. Chuck looked at her, "yes you are I love you both and I told her that." He said kissing her.

She pulled away fast, "what about Sarah, Chuck!" Carina said shocked at his actions. "She knows Carina she knows about everything she knows that I love you both equally and she is open to this relationship!" Chuck said kind of loud. "I got to talk to Sarah before I'm open with this okay Chuck." Carina said as she hugged him. As she left the room he sighed and laid down on the bed to take a quick nap.

As Carmin walked into the living room to see Sarah feeding Carmen, Carina sat down on the love seat and sighed. "What's wrong Carina?" Sarah asked her while she patted Carmen's back while being burped. "Well Chuck just kissed me and I didn't know how to react so I slapped him and pushed him away.

"Oh sweetie I'm fine sharing him with you." Sarah said smiling back at her. "Oh I didn't know that because I love him Sarah I do after that night I just wanted him." Carina said. "I love him to sweetie go back and talk to him for me please?" Sarah asked her. Carina just nodded and got up to go back to Chuck. "By the way tell Chuck dinner will be ready soon." Sarah yelled after her.

Carina knocked softly than opened the door to reveal Chuck snoring softly. She smiled as she slowly got on the bed and stroked his cheek. "Mmmm" Carina heard Chuck. "Chuck wakey wake." She said as she pressed her lips against his. "Carina I love you." She heard Chuck whisper before kissing her back. "I love you to how bout we go and play with Carmen while Sarah finishes fixes dinner?" she asked him.

"Okay." Chuck said as he took Carina's hand as they went to go play with Carmen. When it was time for dinner they took Carmen and sat her in her highchair and started to eat. "Guys, Ellie and Devon are here and they don't know anything about this yet." Chuck said running back to the dinning room.


End file.
